myownwarriorsfandomcom-20200213-history
Revenge
R E V E N G E Chapter 1: They Never Understood Hi. My name is Rosepetal. Well, at least that's what they used to call me. You see, I was born the runt of the litter. My littermates made fun of me, but the clan comforted me. Life was good. Then came apprenticeship. My sisters were always praised and I was always left behind but I always had my mother and father. They comforted me in my time of need. Life was still good. Then, I became a warrior. Ever since I was an apprentice, I was sickly. I got sick easily and I got insulted for it. Not long after my warrior ceremony, there was a battle. I got many scars. In that same exact battle, my father died. Later, my mother got very ill and retired to the elders. Life was slowly turning on me. Then, I became mates with Pebbleheart. He was a sweet, loving and gentle tom. Until my kits were born. I had healthy kits. Their father favored them over me and I was heartbroken. My mother died. Life was horrible. My kits, Rockkit, Hopekit, and Splashkit became apprentices. I was so happy for them. Then, Rockpaw died in battle. I grieved endlessly. But StarClan wasn't finished with me. Splashpaw developed greencough. Soon after, he died. Then, came my last kit, Hopepaw. I knew she was my last hope of a happy, normal life. One day, she went out hunting. She was trying to catch a squirrel when she fell into the river. She drowned. Life seemed over for me. As all warriors do, I got scars. But I seemed to get, too many. ''I was insulted for my bravery in battle. They called me names, such as: Scarface, Uglyscar, and so much more. I never found out why. But I always stayed loyal to my clan. There were few that would speak politely to me, but life went on. Then, I was done. After moons, and moons, ''and moons, of waiting, it never paid off! I was never accepted. I died a warriors death. Worthy of StarClan. But who did I choose? The Dark Forest! StarClan didn't prevent all those horrible things from happening to me! I know it was my stupid destiny but still, why did they make me suffer out of all the cats in the clans? StarClan is a clan of weak, dead cats. Heck, I'm the clans ancestors as well! I don't care! I went to Dark Forest to get revenge on the clans. ''If the clans hadn't done anything to me I would have just went to StarClan and pick them off one by one! Now do you understand me? Now do you know why I went to Dark Forest? Remind you of somebody eh? Mapleshade was it? All we wanted was to love! And StarClan punished us! They're just dead cats. They don't rule my life! They have no right to! You want to hear the whole story huh? Well, fine! Listen to my story. Oh, and I need to ask you one question. How would ''you ''feel if you were me, eh? That's what I thought. I don't doubt coming to Dark Forest, At least here, nobody insults me for my bravery in battle. Now, I'm ready to take ''everything ''from the clans. Just as they did to me. Chapter 2: Kits "Get out of my way you runt!" a snow white she-cat hissed to a ginger she-cat who seemed to be her sister. "Sorry Frostkit." the ginger she-kit said quietly. ''You better be! Frostkit mewed, glaring at her sister. "Apologize to Rosekit at once!" their mother scolded her. Frostkit shot a fierce look at her sister then muttered under her breath, "Sorry." . Rosekit nodded her head stiffly, not wanting to anger her sister. "But mommy, it's not fair! It's not our fault that she was born a useless scrap of fur!" another snow white she-cat mewed to her mother. Her mother gave her a harsh glare that silenced her at once. Now, I want you three to behave while I go out on hunting patrol." she meowed, narrowing her eyes at Frostkit and the other white she-cat. ''Oh no! With Lakefur gone, they're probably just going to bully me. Rosekit winced slightly at the thought. Lakefur padded out of the nursery and left her kits. Froskit's lip curled into a dark smile. "Aww, the little little baby is scared that her mommy is gone! How cute." she said. The other white she-cat chuckled. "Nice!" she said. "So, what do you think we should to her now Ebonykit?" "I think-" Ebonykit began. Then, a massive gray tabby walked through the entrance. "Are you two bullying Rosekit again?" he rumbled, narrowing his eyes at the two white she-cats. "No. Why would you think that?" Ebonykit asked innocently. "Don't act like you didn't. You two were so loud a cat could hear you from several fox-lengths away!" he mewed sternly. "Now, if I catch you two bullying your sister again-" the tabby began. "Don't worry, you won't." Ebonyrkit said as she shoved the gray tabby out of the nursery. "You were lucky this time you brat." Frostkit sneered. Ebonykit nodded in agreement. "Come on. Let's go see Petalkit and Leafkit, the only decent kits in this camp." Ebonykit said to Frostkit, looking in disgust at Rosekit. Made by Blueleaf245... More coming soon... -Currently on a temporary writer's block- Category:Fanfictions Category:Blueleaf245's Stuff